crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archprophet Aldar
Aldar is known as the Archprophet and is the highest ranking remaining Soldunis in the hierarchy remaining after the War of the Immortals. Aldar chose to reside within the last Pillar of Dawn following the Soldunis' defeat with its own personal guard of 77 remaining Soldunis. There he acts as a spiritual guide and overlord to mankind. Character & Appearance Aldar like the rest of the Soldunis are inorganic, automatonous beings and therefore do not funciton on the same level as the Earth-kin. While able to communicate trans-telepathically, it is the Earth-kin who interpret its meaning. Aldar is perceived as cold yet true and ultimate. Alnair Lunatus and the rest of the Vanadun consider it to be the true bringer of justice and to be ultimately the greatest good possible. It is ominious and leaves its predictions open ended. It has advised greater leaders, heroes, and eventual villains alike throughout its existence. There are some who believe that it uses its assumed influence to misguide those it sees as threats. Interestingly, those who are closest to the Archprophet seem to have different opinions and interactions that do not correlate with the popular conception of it. This further supports theories that is constantly plotting. The Archprophet is born of the same steel as his Soldunis brethern but of greater stature. Instead of the standard Dravontine steel, Aldar's armor is Phoenixcraft, providing more intricate design as well as a larger shell for its potentially greater innerfire. Therefore much of the features of its armor are feathered and have designs of flame on them. History Aldar was one of the many Soldunis leaders that assumed arms against the Azimur against Sharur's tyrannical reign. It has revealed little of its personal history though it is apparent it was charged with organizing the Earth-kin of Sadursa against the coming Azimur pending the potential defeat of the Soldunis at Acamarsun. Ultimately it failed organizing the most important races mainly the Iman and Darvornoth. While the Imanduin pledged their loyalty to Aldar it was consumed with its own internal problems while the Darvornoth were too concerned with their own expansion. Despite finally developing a treaty for the two, the Davornoth betrayed the Imanduin resulting in the erradication of the Imanduin and eventually their own demise. Aldar worked hard to unite the human tribes but failed repeatedly due to their volatile nature and most being under the dominion of the Darvornoth. It attempted to communicate with the Bathine-cur but was met with hostility and for unknown reasons it abandoned its efforts. Later to be revealed the cur were much more developed then previously thought and were capable of expelling the automaton. Following the War of the Immortals reaching Sadursa, Aldar abandoned his Soldunis comrades and with a handful of surviving warriors retreated to the Pillar of Dawn known as Urithosul, where it would reside until its demise. Recent Events ''Storm's Wake '' Through the sight of the Dawn, Aldar found Stalaheid Udin and sent Alnair covertly to retrieve Stalaheid and bring him to safety. Aldar hopes to use Stalaheid to secure the Idran in its name. Upon meeting Stalaheid meeting Aldar, it extends its conscious unto Stalaheid, affectively "rebirthing," Stalaheid. Following this Aldar instructs Alnair to protect Stalaheid at all costs on his current quest for saving Halemar Udin. ''Night '' Aldar sends a message to Marcan Regmar ordering him to delcare his intentions and to assume loyalty to its dominion. When Marcan rejects it, Aldar declares him an enemy of the Pillar of Dawn, and assigns a dozen of the Crimson Hand and several Vanadun rangers including Artyom Lunatus to assassinate Marcan. Ultimately staging a coup where Alnair would replace Marcan as Lord of the Duskcastle. ''Tides '' Against Aldar's wishes, Stalaheid moves to Muthadras to practice his kiin. Meanwhile Aldar still encourages Victora Nessana training to effectively restore the Sun Shard. Under Aldar's directions, Victoria breaks the Sun Shard. Aldar reveals that it had long ago given up on man and instead used it as an instrument to break free from the world of light. Following, the primordial mur Sharur is resurrected and with it many ancient strains of mur. Following this however, Sharur attacks Urithosul and kills the remaining Soldunis. When Aldar pleads for mercy, Sharur kills it outright instead of converting it to a Solismur as it so desperately wanted. Sharur reasoned that Aldar had endangered its most coveted children and sought their destruction. ''Breaking Skies'' Alnair Lunatus bears the Archprophet's Blade.